Dusk
by edwardculbellaswan
Summary: After Eclipse! Bella and Edward, still in love. Something happens, does Bella have a thing for Emmett? Will Edward find out? How will Edward handle all of this? Sorry I am bad at summaries, so please just R&R. This is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Unspoken

Dusk: A Twilight Fan Fiction

Chapter One

It has been at least two hours since myself and Edward told Charlie. He hadn't reacted the way I expected him to. He still hasn't spoken. I expected him to yell, scream, and all that telling me I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. Not that I would listen, I love Edward and want to spend my life with him…no, that is not true. I want to spend eternity with him and his family, and I am going to. Even Rosalie is starting to come around.

"Um…" Charlie had finally tried to say something. "Are you sure, I mean I know you both are crazy for each other, but you're so…young." He was whispering now. "I mean, are you both sure?" I think the question was intended for me, but Edward answered before I could even think of what to say. "Charlie, sir, I know I am in love with Bella, with all of my heart. And if she is ready, then I see no reason why we shouldn't. I will never be able to love anyone more than I love Bella." By now I had tears in my eyes, I heard a sniffle, but I knew it wasn't me. I looked over at Charlie, he was crying.

"Dad, are you okay?" I managed to choke out after I finished whipping away my own tears. "Yeah, I …maybe…no, I was wrong about this after all. Edward is a good kid. I think he will be able to take care of you. Sure he has proved it many times, but I can see you really want this. So," Charlie said while shifting towards Edward, "I guess you both have my blessings. Only if…" Before he could finish, I cut him off, "Dad, what else is there we could do, I mean, we came here to tell you, instead of running off. So tell us, what now?" When I looked at Charlie he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Bells, calm down. I was only going to say; only if I get to walk you down the aisle." As soon as he finished I must have looked confused, angry, or both because Charlie and Edward both started laughing so hard. Then I realized what had just happened because I was laughing too.

I was going to walk up to Charlie and give him a hug, I tried to move but realized Edward had quit laughing and was very tense. When I looked at him he hissed, "Jacob!" He said it only low enough for me to hear. Charlie had finally quit laughing and excused himself to wipe away his happy tears.

I was out the door and in his car before I could even blink. By time I caught my breathe I asked, "What's going on? Why did he come?" Edward only shook his head and kept going. By now I could see his house. Alice stood on the porch steps looking very frightened. She was at my door before Edward, which could only mean something bad. Couldn't it? Edward was speaking so fast I gave up trying to listen. Finally I shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON?" By now Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had all joined us. They all looked at me a little confused.

"Didn't Edward tell you on the way here?" Emmett asked sounding very confused. "NO!" I said then realized I was still shouting, "I don't know anything." Then out of no where I started to feel very calm and relaxed. All I could do was smile at Jasper. In return, he smiled back. Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back into his lap. I snuggled into his chest knowing he was distracting me, I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Edward was staring at me, and I stared back into his topaz eyes and understood why I couldn't speak. Edward was dazzling me. Then I heard Esme clear her throat, quite loudly, trying to get Edward's focus. He smiled and broke eye contact with me looking back at Esme. She must have thought something because Edward nodded slightly and handed me to Emmett, then walked out of the room with Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rose. Still confused, yet very relaxed, I managed to say. "Emmett, would you please tell me what is going on!" I meant to speak at my normal voice, but only able to whisper.

"I don't know if I should, Bella, if Edward wanted you to know _he_ would have told you." Emmett stated very clearly. He obviously wanted to tell me, but was a little afraid of what Edward might do. Clearly understood.

"He did mention Jacob, back at the house." I offered, my voice finding normal pitch again. "Jacob, the werewolf?" he asked then started laughing, "Bella, are you serious? Why would we ALL be acting like this if it was only…Jacob?" Then he realized he said too much and looked down, which really wasn't helpful considering I was still cradled in his arms. It felt a little strange, but very comfortable. He was like a big, hard, teddy bear. He already thought of me as a sister, so I was completely at ease. Until I heard a "THUD" I would have jumped but I was being flown through the air. Emmett jumped at the noise making him stand abruptly sending me across the room.

"Its fine Emmett, it's only me," yelled Alice from the top of the stairs. Emmett seemed to relax again and realized Bella wasn't in his lap, caused by him standing. He didn't realize he ever let go of Bella. Emmett ran over to her asking if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. I hit my head." I said while rubbing my head. Next thing I knew I was flying up the stairs. And now lying across Emmett's bed was him and myself.

He looked fine, still completely at ease. Then looked at Bella and asked, "Or would you rather sleep in Edward's bed?" Not realizing how tired I actually was, I just shrugged and laid back against a pillow.

Before I knew any time had passed I woke up by being lifted, then dropped softly onto another bed. A soothing voice came from above. "Shh, love, sleep."

Edward had returned, from where I still don't know. But after what Emmett said I can honestly say I do not think it was good.


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Disclaimer—I do not own any of these characters, I have no contact with Stephenie Meyer at all

**Disclaimer—I do not own any of these characters, I have no contact with Stephenie Meyer at all! All characters are paired as they were in the original series.**

**Dusk**

Chapter 2: Promises

After I heard his soothing voice I was back in my dreamless sleep. But then something weird happened, Emmett's face filled my head. Before I could stop myself I seen myself running up to him and…kissing him! Honestly, in the dream if felt normal. Almost like it was supposed to happen. I woke up with a startled scream, it took Edward by surprise. Everyone was already at the door. "Bella, why did you scream? Did you have another nightmare?" Edward asked almost too calm. "No…no, just something that wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all!" The last part was a really low whisper. Then Alice shoved forward pushing Rosalie out of the way. "Edward, can I have a minute alone with Bella," she said that more as a demand than a question. All I could think about was, oh my god she knew! Which makes me wonder does Jasper feel anything coming from me towards Emmett? No, that's not possible. I love Edward. The only one I want is Edward? I kept screaming those two thought in my heard. "Okay, Bella we get it you love EDWARD!" Jasper yelled. Edward only smiled

Edward answered Alice's question (or demand either one), "Sure, I guess…" he trailed off when he looked at me. Worriedly, I slowly nodded, not really sure what to do. I guess I didn't really have a choice. Meanwhile while I was thinking, Alice kicked everyone out but me and, of course, herself.

"So," she started, "Are you gonna tell me what this is really about?" I sat in silence. "Well, I guess, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," she sounded really sad. I looked up at her, big mistake. She was wearing her "world famous" puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine," I sighed, "But you can't tell anybody, not even Jasper. Promise?" "Yes, I promise!" squealed Alice. Then her face got really serious. Why didn't I realize sooner. I just decided to tell her, so she has a vision and sees it first-hand! It is so unfair. "How…why…do you realize how many people would get upset over that!" Alice said barely slow enough for me to understand. "Alice, I didn't do ANYTHING it was just a dream. A dream I will make sure never comes true. I couldn't hurt Edward or any of you like that. Emmett is pretty much my own brother. I, myself, would never, could never forgive myself. I…" I was sobbing now unable to continue. Which was okay because Alice cut me off anyway. "Bella, what are you talking about, and what does it have to do with Emmett. Oh, and what about a dream?" "Alice, tell me what you are talking about first." "Okay, but I need Edward to hear this too, even though he can still hear us." Before Alice was finished there was a faint knock on the door. "Come in Edward," Alice said sounding impatient and annoyed now. "Okay, Edward, before I can tell Bella what I seen you have to tell Bella about what happened." "Alice, no, I…I just can—" Alice cut him off sounding even more impatient, "Edward, either you tell her now, or I will! And I think she would rather hear this from you!" All Edward could do was glare at Alice, knowing she was right. Then he yelled, "Jasper, calm you wife down!" I heard a fain "Okay." Then Alice "I'm so sorry Edward! Could you please, please forgive me? I don't know what came over me!? I just wanted you to tell her!" "Of course I do Alice, you're my little sister and I love ya." Edward said that, smiled his crooked smile and instantly knew Alice felt better. Edward was about to continue till, yet another knock sounded on the door. This time it was Rosalie.

I really didn't feel comfortable seeing Rose, not after my dream anyway. If any of them found out, I would be humiliated. All Rosalie did was sit down and say, "Well, get on with it, we don't have ALL day!" "Rose, why are you in here?" Edward asked in a low, dark voice. (The one where he sounds like a vampire.) "Honestly, I just have a hunch that this involves Emmett." "Then shouldn't, oh I don't know, Emmett be in here!" This time it was Alice. She was getting annoyed, again. Rosalie stood up and said, "Fine, then," glared at Alice and walked out. "Okay, Bella—" Edward started to speak but was cut off by Emmett barging through the door, looking at me, Edward then Alice and settled himself on Edward's black leather couch. "Are you finished yet?" Edward was now the one sounding impatient, and that usually takes a lot of work. "Yes, I am," stated Emmett. "As I was saying, Bella," He said looking at me now. "It wasn't really Jacob that was by your house yesterday, it was…Demetri. I know I lied to you, but I had to, you do believe me now though, right?" I was too shocked to speak. Not really by the fact it was Demetri, but Edward lied to me! "Bella, please look at me," Edward pleaded, "You know why, don't you? I mean, you would be so worried about, well everything!" "Yes, I am going to worry a little, he came here looking for me! And that's not why I won't look at you." The last part barely made it out, I knew he heard it though. "Then why won't you?" He added now whispering. "Alice, Emmett, could you give me and Edward just 3 minutes. I swear, it won't take any longer than that." Alice nodded and left trying to pull Emmett, only he was too busy saying "Oooo your in trouble!" Well, he was taunting him more than anything. Emmett stopped at the door, and started to say, "Bellies, don't be too hard…" "OUT!" I screamed. All he did was laugh, then realize I was serious. He shut the door really fast when he seen my face. It was a little comical, but I didn't change my expression.

I turned toward Edward, he looked nervous. "What the HELL are you lying to me for!" I screamed, I guess there was no need to kick Alice and Emmett out, I mean they could hear everything I am saying plain as day. He just looked at me with a sad face and whispered, "I was only tying to protect you." "I know that, but lying to me only gives me false security. I don't want false security, I want actually security." "Bella, you are in a house full of vampires! If anyone tried to get to you, I think you'd be safe here. And when I told you it was Jacob, well… he was around, he just wasn't why I reacted that way. Plus, if you thought it was Jacob you wouldn't worry about Charlie," he explained. "Oh my God, Charlie!" I practically screamed, again. "You see what I mean, but he is fine Alice stayed the night after you 'turned in early'. So he is perfectly safe, that is unless you don't trust Alice," he chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. Then pulling me back so he could look in my eyes. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked trying his best to seem innocent. He failed; I was looking in his eyes, mostly lost in thought, "Of course you're forgiven," I began, "Under two conditions." He tensed as I said that. "Condition number one: Kiss me!" He smiled and fulfilled the first condition. "Second, promise me you will NEVER lie to me again. He was looking at me, starting to hesitate. "Bella you know I didn't technically. Jacob was there. I –" I put my finger to his lips, closed my eyes and whispered, "Just, promise me." "I promise, Bella, I promise." After saying that I leaned down pulling her closer to me, and kissed her forehead.

**There is chapter 2. I hope you like it. It's amazingly fun to write. Well READ AND REVIEW! Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deal

Disclaimer—I do not own any of these characters, I have no contact with Stephenie Meyer at all

**Disclaimer—I do not own any of these characters, I have no contact with Stephenie Meyer at all! All characters are paired as they were in the original series.**

**Dusk**

Chapter 3: Deal

I pulled away from him saying I needed to shower and get dressed for the day. He said that was a good idea, but he pulled me tighter, and then released me. Clearly he didn't want to, but then I whispered, "I will hurry," and that is exactly what I did.

I was only out of his sight for 10 minutes, about 7 minutes in the shower and 3 to dry of and pull on my sweats. I decided I'd better go apologize to Alice and Emmett for being so rude about 15 minutes ago. But I think they both knew it was coming. In a way they all lied to me, but I wasn't upset anymore, the shower relaxed me. As I was descending the stairs I called out Alice and Emmett's names. Alice walked out of the living room and Emmett was at the top of the steps, "What cha need Bella?" asked Alice cheerfully. Emmett only smiled, looking at him a little confused, I asked, "Will you come down here, please?" He was next to Alice before I could finish what I was saying. "Yes," he said trying not to laugh. "Stupid vampire super speed," I muttered then realized they could hear me, I blushed, they laughed, and I continued, "Well, first I want to apologize for being rude and kicking you out of Edward's room. And second, thank you Emmett for watching out for me yesterday, you know from Demetri." Again, I blushed. "I forgive you Bella, but it wasn't your fault. Edward should have told you," Alice announced. "I forgive you too, Bella. And you're welcome! I would never let anything happen to my little sister!" stated Emmett while giving me a quick hug. "Awww, thank you Emmett! You are like a big teddy bear!" I said smiling and hugging him back. Emmett pushed back looking at me, "A teddy bear? I am not a teddy bear!" roared Emmett getting very defensive. "Yes, you are!" said Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and me. Only Alice, Emmett, and me were there until I said the words "teddy bear," and Emmett yelling, Edward was pulling me behind him. "Okay, fine I'm a little, tiny bit like a teddy bear. Just don't call me that in public," Emmett said in a shy whisper, then made a face. "Okay, deal," I said laughing, and stepping out from behind Edward.

"I thought you were only gonna be 10 minutes," complained Edward. "I know, but I felt bad. So, I had to apologize to Alice and Emmett." "Okay, but now your all mine!" Looking deep into his eyes I said, "Always have, always will!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Bella!" sang Alice. "Hide me!" I whisper-shouted. "I heard that!" Alice, again, sang. Edward chuckled and held me even tighter without hurting me. "Good, what do you want?" I asked jokingly. "We have a wedding to plan!" shrieked Alice, "We only have your dress. We still need…well EVERYTHING!" "So?" I stated "We still have time." "Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be Cullen, we are going shopping!" "But…" "No, NOW!" "Fine, but can Edward come?" "Depends, does Edward want to come, I mean he can hear and see the stores we are going to." "Yes, I think I will go, but I will wait outside the last store," Edward answered. "Fine with me!" Alice said sounding even more hyper, it that is even possible.

**10 Minutes Later**

Edward, Alice, and I were on our way to Los Angeles, California. I know, that's really far but this time Alice is driving. This was her first time driving her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Edward managed to get Jasper to go. Though it didn't take much when he told Jasper what the last store they were going into was. Jasper was very excited, I kept watching Edward's face because he was making disgusted faces. Lets just say Jasper is very vivid in his mental pictures. And well, Alice was thinking about what she should buy, for Jasper's sake. "Alice, Jasper, please you're my brother and sister, so keep you mind PG, at least for now!" begged Edward breaking the comfortable silence. "Hey, no one said you have to read my mind, besides I don't like seeing you and Bella do everything, every time you guys change your minds!" That shut Edward up, made Jasper laugh, and me, of course, blush a deep red color. I couldn't see it, but I could fell it. Every time, it never fails, Edward makes a little suggestion and they say something I rather them not be discussing. Especially because 'it' hasn't happened. Yeah, I would say that back to them the first chance I get!

**Well, there is Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. I had to get caught up in school. My last day was yesterday, so I should be able to update a lot faster. Maybe, because on Monday I start Drivers Ed. In July, I should be able to update very fast because we don't have any plans, at least that I know of. Enjoy! Oh, and the chapters will be getting longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Kayla**


End file.
